


this has nothing to do with grades

by crybaebae



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, the AU we were waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaebae/pseuds/crybaebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanwoo's dumb secret and everything is a confusing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this has nothing to do with grades

 

Really, Chanwoo only chose the culinary class because he didn't care for much of the others besides drama, but Bobby hasn't shut up about it since they started high school. Now they’re finally in their last year and the guy _still_ tries to get Chanwoo to bake him cookies. The worst part is, this is the least of his worries. Ever since the new teacher came in all young and handsome, Chanwoo has found himself in a situation so complicated that Donghyuk probably wouldn’t be able to solve it.

Or maybe he could, but Chanwoo isn’t going to be telling anyone about it any time soon.

 

 

“Distracted, are we?”

Chanwoo gazes at the loosened tie and unbuttoned blouse first before peering into guileless eyes. He pulls up his fly and shrugs. Outside the locked classroom door a pair of footsteps walk by and they wait a beat until the sound fades out.

The teacher's smile stays sickly sweet and it isn't until he wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand that Chanwoo gets swamped by reality.

“Got any plans today, Mr. Song?”

“Are you planning on taking me out?” he straightens out Chanwoo’s shirt for him. “That's sweet of you, but I hate to remind you that's illegal.”

“ _What’s_ illegal?” he asks dryly, but the older man is already checking his reflection on his phone.

“Do I look okay?” he runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. _Okay_ doesn't even cut it.

 “You look fine.”

His eyes trail after the teacher as he makes his way towards the door, tightening his tie on the way.

Twenty seconds. That's how long they have to wait before either of them can leave after the other. It was twenty seconds that kept them from leaving together, since they can't be seen going at the same time.

Mr. Song turns just as he's about to unlock the door.

“And I told you, call me Yunhyeong when we're alone.”

 

 

When Mr. Song (or Yunhyeong, as Chanwoo now refers to him as) arrived on his first day, a wave of excited and curious chatter flooded the hallways. His perfectly-constructed face and bright smile was certainly one way to garner attention. Not to mention he was probably the youngest teacher at the school.

“Who's that?” Junhoe asked without really any interest, probably just wanting to know who his latest competition was.

“The new culinary arts teacher,” Donghyuk replied matter-of-factly. Bobby groaned.

“ _He's_ replacing Miss Park? What's gonna keep Chanwoo motivated?” he ducked as said boy swung his bag at him.

Apparently Donghyuk had heard the new teacher was quite the cook, but Junhoe had already grown tired of the subject.

“Chanwoo can tell us all about it later.”

It's not like Chanwoo thought the change would really make much of a difference, but he agreed nonetheless.

 

 

At first there really was nothing out of the ordinary. As far as liking teachers went Chanwoo did like him – he wasn’t boring at least, and Donghyuk was right: he knew what he was doing when it came to the subject. His only complaint was there were times he could be distracting, like when he’d laugh too loudly at a student's joke, or bite his lip when he was thinking.

If he was being honest, it all went to Hell during taste-testing. Chanwoo had been dense, considering the way Yunhyeong had eaten off the fork he’d just used. He could only wave off the childish embarrassment he told himself he felt in his stomach. Any other identifiable feeling hadn’t yet been named.

 

 

Chanwoo was forced to clean after his and his project partner’s mess after class since Suhyun, forever quick to get out of cleaning, left without so much as an explanation. Yunhyeong had returned to retrieve some files and was surprised to see the boy still there, who was beginning to regret everything and was secretly wondering how he could fend off the concerned teacher. But as fate, or Chanwoo’s inability to pay attention to whatever’s in his hands would have it, water soaked his pants from the boiling pot he had been holding just a moment ago. A deep, resonating disappointment settled somewhere inside him.

“Look what you've done,” the teacher chided, pulling out a cloth before stooping to wipe at Chanwoo’s leg. His upper leg. Kind of too high. It was too late he realised a teacher should _not_ , under law, get this close to a student, since Chanwoo’s brain had already shutdown and rebooted five times before the teacher straightened abruptly.

“Sorry,” Yunhyeong apologised, but whatever expression Chanwoo was making could have revealed any of his thoughts, the chances were embarrassingly high.

The teacher left the room without any more incident after that, but the following classes played out even more torturous than usual.

 

 

He was asked to stay behind one day. Chanwoo listened to the last of the students shuffle out while Yunhyeong leaned back against the teacher's desk, watching him with a soft smile. 

“You've been unfocused lately, is everything okay?”

Chanwoo wondered if he knew whose fault that was. Probably. “Why wouldn't it be?” Yunhyeong’s answering laugh made his heart flutter.

“Well that's good. But I must say, Chanwoo,” his name was pronounced with utmost care, “it's a little hard to teach with you staring at me like that.” 

Chanwoo was fucked. He knew for sure but he had to try anyway. “Like what?”

A hand reached out to rest on his shoulder and Chanwoo had no choice but to follow its pull until he was close enough to gaze down at the teacher. Yunhyeong was satisfyingly shorter than him. His lips looked unnaturally soft.

“Exactly like that.”

Chanwoo felt lightheaded as the button on his pants was flicked undone. This was happening.

Yunhyeong traced him through his underwear with the tip of his finger. He didn't seem displeased. Chanwoo’s ears burned, embarrassed and exposed and half hard.

“Wait…”

The teacher paused, equal parts indignant and amused. “You don't want this?”

He looked like he already knew the answer to his own question, _still,_ Chanwoo could stop this. He still had a fully-functioning brain. He could be living proof that not all high school boys thought everything through with their dicks. Yet, when he saw Yunhyeong’s resolve begin to weaken, too nice to continue at Chanwoo’s no-go, he knew he'd probably be stupid to pass up this opportunity.

 

 

Bobby is saying something that Chanwoo barely registers, once again lost in thoughts better kept to himself. 

“Well Chanwoo and I aren't going anyway,” Donghyuk argues. “Right, Chanwoo?”

He blinks his wide eyes. “Going to what?”

“Donghyuk thinks you have better ways to spend your Friday night than go to Mino’s party,” Bobby throws an arm around him. “But you're totally coming, right?”

Chanwoo lets himself be pulled around, clueless as to why Donghyuk likes to pretend he's not a total party animal while Chanwoo actually doesn't care either way.

“I'll think about it.” His video games could wait, he sighs regretfully.

 

 

Chanwoo stares at his phone while the other students rush to leave the school premises. Yunhyeong had given him his number a while ago, just in case, of course. 

He presses ‘call’, glancing around as he holds his phone to his ear.

“ _Hello?”_

Chanwoo’s heart jumps up his throat. “Hey, I don't think I can stay behind today.”

“ _That's cool. You going somewhere?”_ he's probably organising papers as he speaks, or cleaning his desk. It's a lot different talking to him on the phone rather than behind the secrecy of drawn classroom windows.

“Bobby - my friend's driving me today. There's a party. Well it's at night but he'll be taking me so…”

Yunhyeong hums. “ _You don't have to explain everything to me. I shouldn't stop you from spending time with your friends, okay?”_

“Okay…?”

_“Will there be alcohol? Make sure you get your homework done. No excuses.”_

He can't stop the stupid grin from spreading across his face when they say goodbye.

  


On the other hand maybe going to the party isn't the best idea since all he can think about is Yunhyeong anyway, and not even in the usual context he thinks of him in. It just felt weird not seeing with him after class, though, they  _have_ had their 'too busy' weeks.

He sighs, digging himself further into the couch. He's barely touched a drink since Donghyuk’s been keeping a hawk eye on him all night, but Chanwoo’s somehow managed to drown himself with unwelcomed feelings anyway. He scans the area to maybe find Junhoe lurking in some dark empty space but fails, only finding a few unbearably handsy couples.

He flicks through his phone, wondering if Bobby knows Mino’s wi-fi password but ends up staring at his phone log, inevitably thinking about his last call with Yunhyeong.

 

 

“You fucking _what_?” 

Yunhyeong grimaces. Maybe he shouldn't have gone out for drinks with Hanbin. God knows he was gonna spill his greatest, stupidest secret eventually, and it had to be with the most worked-up man alive.

“So you mean to tell me you're _fucking a student?_ ”

“Woah there,” he holds up his hands in defense, trying to speak quietly enough for the both of them. “ _I'm_ not doing the fucking.”

“You’re an idiot!” Hanbin has his head in his hands. Yunhyeong can sympathise. “You're always like this - you jump headlong into some stupid decision without thinking it through, and then who do you go running to?”

He bites the inside of his cheek. “Jinhwan?”

“Me, you asshole! And then _I_ go running to Jinhwan because your shit’s too much for me to handle!”

“Please don't tell Jinhwan,” Yunhyeong begs.

“And what about the kid? What if he gets hurt?”

Yunhyeong frowns, offended by the suggestion. “Who do you think I am?”

Plus, he knows full well that Chanwoo has other options. There are other students. His age. Sometimes they’d meet up and he’d wonder if that was the day Chanwoo would finally end it all. He knows he’s just an easy lay.

Hanbin gapes. “Are you sulking?”

“No,” he grinds out, propping his arms under his chin.

His friend is exasperated with him, and frankly he is too. “Listen,” Hanbin tries for softer, “It's not like there aren't guys in here all too willing to tap your ass, so why a student?”

Yunhyeong would rather not explain. It’s not like Hanbin would get it anyway, so he tries for a simple, watered-down reason. “He has cute eyes.”

“ _Gross,”_ Hanbin shakes his head. “That really doesn't help your case.”

He’s about to argue when his phone starts ringing and, ignoring Hanbin’s suspicious prying, he checks the caller.

He almost falls off the barstool. “Chanwoo? Is everything okay?”

_“Yeah. Are you with someone?”_

Yunhyeong glances at Hanbin who mouths, _‘is that him?’_

“No one important,” he says into the phone. “Are you still at the party? Are you drunk?”

There's a pause. _“Not really? Drunk, that is. I’m still at the party.”_ It sounds loud in there, some mainstream hip hop music blaring in the background along with general party noises. “ _Could you kinda - pick me up?”_

Yunhyeong cannot believe this. “What?”

_“Well Bobby’s smashed and I can't find Donghyuk. Also my parents think I'm at a study sesh, so.”_

He really doesn't want to rely on Hanbin’s wisdom for this one, especially since that would just prove his friend’s case. Didn't Chanwoo have anyone else to call?

He glances at Hanbin, who gives him a wide-eyed glare. Yunhyeong would really like to have some resolve, he really does, then he thinks of those big, brown doe-eyes.

“What's the address?” Yunhyeong listens as Chanwoo excuses himself past what seems to be an ocean of people. A door opens and closes. “Okay, hold on a sec. Hanbin, could you write this down?”

 

His friend’s already got a mouthful for him by the time he hangs up. “You're going to pick him up? You're seriously going to meet with him out in the open?”

“I'm not going to meet him out in the open, you idiot, and what if he's having the worst time of his life? What if I don't get him and something horrible happens?”

Hanbin tries to tell him that _he's_ the horrible thing that happens but eventually shuts up. “You're really going to drive?”

Yunhyeong’s already halfway out the door. He didn't drink tonight anyway. Earlier, he had an inkling Hanbin would get himself drunk but it looks like his friend will have to catch a cab tonight.

 

 

Chanwoo stares at his phone in mild shock. He didn't think it would actually work. Sitting at the doorstep, he wonders what the hell he's supposed to do when he meets Yunhyeong since ‘I wanted to see you’ is possibly the worst explanation he could ever say, though he really doesn’t see any point in staying at the party. What’s he going to tell his parents? Definitely not who drove him home, but maybe they wouldn’t mind about the party. It _is_ Friday. It’s just that Mino’s parties had… a reputation.

Chanwoo stands outside, too busy glaring at the pavement that he doesn't notice the car pull up by the house. His phone signals a message.

_‘How long u gonna stand there for???’_

Shit. He makes his way over, peering in through the window before opening the door to climb in.

“Hi,” he says as nonchalantly as possible even though Yunhyeong looks amazing in just a hoodie and jeans and his hair unstyled. This is probably the first time he's seen him in casual clothes.

“Dressed to impress?” Yunhyeong grins mischievously, earning a scoff that comes out as a laugh. Overshirts were cheap fashion tricks, or that's what Donghyuk says. It's better than the usual hoodies or plain sweaters Chanwoo usually goes for, which he's a little glad he didn't for tonight.

“So where to?”

Chanwoo fiddles with the seatbelt. “Well I was thinking home, but like i said -”

“You lied about where you've been?” he doesn't sound mad at least. "You smell like an ash cloud."

Chanwoo holds his breath while he mulls everything over. Finally, after an eternity of waiting, the teacher comes to a decision.

“You can wash up at my place so you don't smell like an alleyway, then we'll see what happens.”

Chanwoo spends the first half of the car ride apologising for the inconvenience he's caused while Yunhyeong tries to convince him he was out anyway. There's a period of silence before Yunhyeong has to answer a call which quickly turns into a heated argument about - the definition of irresponsibility? Morality? He hangs up in a huff, and Chanwoo refrains from asking any questions.

They make attempts at conversation, awkwardly skirting around the topic of school. Yunhyeong’s surprised Chanwoo didn't get himself wasted, just a little tipsy from some of Bobby’s coaxing (though his well-intentioned friend will take it all back when he's sober) and just because Chanwoo wasn't in the greatest mood in the first place.

Finally, they arrive at the apartment where Yunhyeong lives, which isn't unusual for a young unmarried man living in the city. His place is tidy, unsurprisingly, and Chanwoo thanks Yunhyeong for inviting him in for the hundredth time that evening, to which the man just ushers him to the bathroom with a smile that makes all the things they've done hard to believe. He tries not to think about it in the shower.

 

 

Yunhyeong must hear him finishing up because there's a knock on the door and Chanwoo tries not to slip on the tiles before he throws a towel around himself.

“Yes?”

Yunhyeong’s waiting for him with some clothes in his hands.

“Congratulations. I normally wouldn't do something like this but its way past midnight, so it’s probably best that you stay the night.”

Standing stunned in the bathroom, Chanwoo is left to himself once again. He gazes at the mirror, not so much nervous but more at a loss. They're not much different in clothes size anyway, just height. More importantly, how the hell did Chanwoo manage to get himself in this situation? He  _was_ meant to stay the night at Bobby's. Going home any later than now would have his parents asking a lot of questions, and he really couldn't have that.

Still, this was way more than he bargained for, even if he’d just be sleeping on the couch.

 

 

He braces himself before making his way towards the living room, where he first notices the glow of the TV before he catches sight of Yunhyeong, gloomier than ever, at the far corner of the couch. 

The man straightens a little when he sees him, patting the space beside him in an invitation to sit. At a loss, Chanwoo complies and they spend a few empty minutes staring at the TV before Yunhyeong lets out a deep sigh.

“ _You_ don't think I'm an idiot, do you?”’

Tonight’s just full of surprises. Chanwoo answers by instinct. “No, of course not.”

Yunhyeong gives a grateful smile. “Thanks, but I put you in this mess.”

“Actually,” he starts slowly because he’s not sure what’s gotten into Yunhyeong. “ _I_ called _you_.”

“True, but I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about, you know,” he gestures widely, “us.”

Chanwoo’s mouth runs dry. “Oh.” Maybe he should have stayed at the party.

“Things can go back to normal, you know. If you want.”

Right. Of course.

“And like, when you graduate and go into the real world, you’ll go to university, find a nice girl or boy and forget about all of this.”

“Right."

Chanwoo stares at the outline of the TV. There really were times he’d forget they weren’t real, if that was the word for it. Especially when Yunhyeong would do stupid things like brush Chanwoo’s hair from his eyes with the softest touch imaginable, or worry about what he had for lunch, or ask things like _where’s my kiss?_ without a trace of irony.

Yunhyeong’s still waiting for an answer. Chanwoo sighs.

“I do think you’re kind of an idiot." Frankly, 'forgetting about all of this' will be impossible.

"Well. Yes, okay," he accepts this with relative grace. "It's all over then."

"Isn't that where you were going with this?"

Yunhyeong looks hurt, like Chanwoo’s made the worst accusation yet. “I said all that because I was worried about you.”

Chanwoo, who has resigned himself to the situation and would have nodded the rest of it through because the last thing he needs is another hopeless pursuit, stares at the teacher in disbelief. 

“Because you’re right, and Hanbin’s right,” Yunhyeong’s emotional side is something he’s never had much opportunity to see, though Chanwoo’s never been good at dealing with this kind of thing anyway. “I don’t blame you if you’re mad.”

So this definitely was not the direction either one of them had planned the night to go. All Chanwoo can do is stare at this mess of a situation, started from the day he’d walked into that godforsaken classroom and kept making awkward eye-contact with the new teacher. Probably caught Chanwoo staring at his ass too. Unintentionally of course.

Then its relief he feels; wholesome and numbing and his mouth quirks upwards without meaning to. Yunhyeong pauses his personal lamentations to stare at him in mild offense, and Chanwoo can’t help but laugh.

“You are an idiot,” He repeats, taking Yunhyeong’s hand, “and I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.”

Yunhyeong regards him suspiciously, drawing into himself a little but not pulling his hand away. “Really?”

“Yes, and you don’t have to worry about me.” He pauses, not sure how to get this through without saying it plain and simple. “I want to be with you.”

Yunhyeong looks like he’s figuring this all out, which shouldn’t be too hard. Chanwoo thought it was all pretty obvious. The teacher gathers himself, nodding slowly.

“I had a weird day,” Yunhyeong sighs. “This is all Hanbin’s fault,” he adds like Chanwoo would understand. It seems, however barely, the situation has been resolved.

He watches the teacher unsurely, because with everything that’s been said things are still confusing as ever. Where exactly are they headed? Had Yunhyeong taken his words seriously? At least the man seems significantly more relaxed, settling closer and more comfortably near Chanwoo, who decides to make the most of things and watch whatever’s on T.V like they’re actually just spending time together. Chanwoo wonders idly if Yunhyeong keeps his T.V on the cooking channel when, god have mercy, he feels a hand slide leisurely up his thigh.

He jolts hard enough to shake anyone off but all he hears is a snicker, and all he feels is more movement.

"What, prefer the classroom?”

Chanwoo would really like to come up with a reply but he’s admittedly been caught off guard, and Yunhyeong moves himself from the boy’s side to pull his arms around his neck and Chanwoo thinks, _This is okay_ , and then he’s being straddled.

The television cackles out a laughing track and Chanwoo doesn’t even remember what they were watching. His memory supplies an earlier thought: that Yunhyeong looks amazing in just casual clothes. It probably never occurred to him that he owned hoodies.

He keeps his palms against Yunhyeong’s back as if to keep him steady, moving them upwards as the older man leans forward.

His kisses, like always, are slow and open like he has all the time in the world, and for once they finally do. Or just the rest of the night. Chanwoo moves his hands south and Yunhyeong sucks at his bottom lip, running his tongue across the sensitive skin and Chanwoo bucks his hips upwards like he probably knew he would. Their desire unravels from there, and Yunhyeong drags them sideways so they’re both laying down.

The teacher adjusts himself and Chanwoo finds himself gazing down at him. Yunhyeong’s traces line the room, the fragrance of the soap Chanwoo had used in the shower wasn’t unfamiliar, the kitchen well-used; his colour is everywhere. Warm and inviting.

Chanwoo pulls back by instinct when he feels teeth sink into his neck. Yunhyeong has a rule against leaving marks, but now the man just smiles chastely.

“Tell your friends that you got lucky at the party,” is all he says before he drags his fingers through the younger boy’s hair to pull him back down. He bites higher, and harder. Chanwoo inhales the smell of his shampoo.

His leg fits itself between Yunhyeong’s and the man practically purrs when he’s rubbed on, then he props up a knee and Chanwoo’s head’s falling on his shoulder. He catches the boy’s hand somewhere beneath his shirt and breathes, “Bedroom”.

 

Most things that you can do in a bedroom you can do in a classroom. Chanwoo really thought he could content himself over desks and maybe against a whiteboard on occasion. But bedrooms are personal, secret. Some other time he will think about all the things that have happened on this bed.

They don’t spend too much time on preparation tonight, though Yunhyeong always insists it’s an important part of sex. His head hits the pillow when Chanwoo slides in, the curve of his adam’s apple shifting with each noise. Yunhyeong gives his hand a squeeze, nails marking the back of his hand and Chanwoo leans down to press their lips together.

The older man deepens the kiss, the laziness of the earlier make-out replaced with urgency. Chanwoo thinks he could probably do this blind. That would be an experience. What he means is at this point they move as one, their bodies, at this moment, have settled into a natural state.

The teacher cups the nape of his neck and Chanwoo slides a hand under his thigh to grasp it, hitching it up for easier access. When he speeds up, it’s not because they’re short on time. Yunhyeong parts their mouths to gasp. They can make as much noise as they want.

He yanks Chanwoo closer when he hits his prostate and the younger boy buries his face in the crook of his neck. After a few more aimed thrusts Chanwoo takes Yunhyeong’s dripping length in his hand, making him whimper as he strokes up and down in a way not unfamiliar to himself.

He feels Yunhyeong shudder out his orgasm with the whole of his body and it only takes a few more easy thrusts into the spent man until he comes hard, breathless. Yunhyeong bites his lip against the sensation of being filled raw. Usually, he’s big on protection too.

Chanwoo slides out and Yunhyheong pushes his hair back to press a kiss to his forehead. The younger boy collapses on top of him, hoping the teacher doesn’t notice his sudden embarrassment.

Yunhyeong’s heartbeat slows beneath him and Chanwoo feels his eyelids weigh heavy. On the other hand his body feels significantly lighter. Tonight, they’ll finally fall asleep together.


End file.
